


Daddy's Going To Punish You

by Phantasia (IfWallsCouldMuke)



Series: Phanfics by Chrissy [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/Phantasia
Summary: After Bishi Bashi...





	

“Dan.”

Dan knows he did a great job at riling his _daddy_ up when he kept speaking during their recording of _Bishi Bashi_ and distracted him enough for him to win the matches.

And now he’s got a mad _and_ hot as fuck Phil.

“Yes, Phil?” Dan wears the most innocent face he can muster.

“You know what you did wrong, Daniel,” Phil’s eyes are a colour of steely blue.

“I don’t,” Dan hums, settling down on the sofa behind their gaming video filming area. “Please elaborate?”

In mere seconds, Phil’s legs are bracketing Dan’s hips, and not even a full minute after that, Dan feels Phil’s lips descending onto his. Dan almost moans at the taste of his boyfriend’s _angry_ lips against his.

Soon enough, their clothes are discarded onto the floor and they’re both gloriously naked. Something Dan _really_ likes.

He spoke too soon, as a frown etches onto his lips with Phil’s hand gathering his wrists and cuffing them together.

“Phil, what the fuck?” Dan protests.

“You cheated, Dannyboy,” Phil purrs out. “Daddy’s going to punish you.”

“Punish me how—you wouldn’t,” Dan grits out.

A cock ring around his dick answers him.

“Daddy, I didn’t mean to,” Dan whines out. “Daddy, please.”

“No coming until I tell you to, baby,” Phil chastises.

Dan moans when Phil shoves three fingers inside of his hole at once, then stabs at his prostate mercilessly.  He mewls and whines, his dick feeling like it’s going to explode.

“You feel nice and tight around my fingers,” Phil purrs out again. “But I know you feel nicer around my dick.”

Dan’s not an idiot, and he saw it coming when Phil slams into his prostate. If the cock ring was any bit phony, he’d have come right there and then. Phil’s thrusts are hard and relentless, making Dan choke on his sobs of pleasure. He has to come or he’s going to explode.

“Don’t even think about it,” Phil grouses, his pale hand covering Dan’s tortured dick and stroking him, his thumb ghosting over Dan’s slit. “The cuffs are sturdier than you might think.”

Dan whines.

“You feel so good around daddy, baby boy. Nice and tight for me,” Phil purrs, and soon—too soon—Phil releases deep inside Dan, just as the sofa creaks beneath them.

“I-I haven’t come yet,” Dan stutters.

“I know,” Phil winks and starts gets on his knees to rise from the sofa when it breaks downward. “Fudgecakes, really?”

“Uncuff me.”

“I’ll bring the blankets for you, Dannyboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxoxo


End file.
